Deadly Nadder (Franchise)
The Deadly Nadder is a Tracker Class (formerly Sharp class) dragon, which is said to be one of the most beautiful and very fast. They are well known for their poisonous and painful spines, and extremely hot fire that can melt metal or rock easily. Appearance In appearance, the Deadly Nadder is very beautiful and bird-like: it is bipedal and possesses winged forelimbs and it is about the same size as medium sized theropod dinosaurs such as Allosaurus. Its small yet keen eyes, equipped with poor binocular vision, are one of the tools it uses to stalk its targets. Its body is a vivid colour, with a light beige underbelly, while its wings are mottled, darker shades. In front of its eyes is its curved nasal horn, which is often used to batter opponents; its lower jaw is shorter and wider than its upper, giving it an overbite (this sets it apart from all the other dragons in the film, since -- with the exception of the Night Fury -- they all have underbites). Ringing its skull are a set of spikes. Coating the tail is a series of spines that can inject venom into a target. When relaxed, its head spikes and venomous tail spines lay flat, and when alarmed, they are shot upward to intimidate its foe. The tail spikes can also be used to make a rattling noise which it makes right before it attacks, similar to rattlesnakes. Behavior In terms of behavior, the Deadly Nadder is very fast and dangerous, though its potency as a hunter is hindered by the blind spot directly above its nose (possibly due to its large horn). As a result, the dragon relies on its keen sense of smell and hearing, often instead of its binocular vision, in order to find its prey. The Deadly Nadder also has, at its disposal, a tail that is covered in bristling poisonous spikes, which are used as projectiles to stun or immobilize its prey. Its tail spikes are its preferred weapon (probably due to the afore-mentioned blind spot). It can launch its tail spikes with devastating speed and accuracy. Its most devastating trait, however, may well be its ability to blow magnesium-fueled flames, which can easily melt metal. The Deadly Nadder is one of the most beautiful dragons, and unfortunately, it knows it. It is well-known for its vanity; it constantly grooms itself to stay clean and maintain the luster of its scales. Like the Night Fury, the Deadly Nadder is a picky eater whose diet comprises mostly of poultry and is allergic to domesticated hoofed animals. However, when it is trained, it becomes very affectionate, not unlike a pet dog, pet cat, pet bird or other sociable creature. These animals love to play fetch. They are one of the most intelligent dragons outside the strike class. Abilities Firepower Nadders have been confirmed to have the hottest fire of all dragon species, despite Hiccup claiming the Fireworm's skin when alight is seemingly as hot as the sun, and that the Fireworm has a higher firepower statistic. It's been said that the Nadder's fire is hot enough to melt metal and turn Vikings into ash. Stormfly also has been seen melting solid rocks. Spine Shot Despite having one of the most powerful breath weapons, Nadders mostly rely on their venomous tail spines in combat. They can launch these from their tail at will with great accuracy. Deadly Nadders also possesses an ability to fire a single spine shot with great accuracy. This has been shown by Snotlout when he exchanged dragons with Astrid. Snotlout placed a hand on Stormfly's front neck, just behind the frill. The reaction caused her to fire a single spine shot that had so great accuracy to even slice another spine through the middle. Venom A Deadly Nadder's spikes have never been confirmed how poisonous they can get, and what the exact effects are. It also shows that from the Dragon Eye that their sharp teeth is poisonous as well. Speed and Agility Deadly Nadders are fast of both on land and in the air. Astrid's dragon Stormfly rivaled Toothless in speed. Astrid discovered that, when put on a diet of chicken, the Nadder's speed increases greatly. They are also quite agile and well-balanced, as Stormfly demonstrated in Trick Contests, and in the first movie in the Arena. They are shown by Flystorm to run faster than most dragons on land such as the Scauldron, Changewing, and the Whispering death. Senses Nadder's have a great sense of smell, hence the reason they were reclassified as Tracker Class dragons. Baby Nadders can smell a human from one-hundred feet away , although it is currently unknown if the distance increases as they mature. Strength and Combat Nadders have shown to have great strength can hold Vikings' weight on their back with no sign of struggle. Flystorm was strong enough to carry Gobber the Belch and Mildew at the same time to keep up the speed with other dragons. Also they can carry heavy loads such as a heavy metal, even dragon proof cages with dragons like the Snow Wraith inside as Stormfly did. Endurance and Stamina Their endurance and stamina are high. These dragons can run and fly for long distances. In the first film, a Nadder was able to be to take on an attack from Stoick the Vast when he threw a heavy object at its body. It was still able to fly well afterwards.How to Train Your Dragon (film) How to Train Your Dragon At the start of the movie, several Deadly Nadders attack Berk along with several other dragon species. At one point in the attack Stoick the Vast throws a cart at a Nadder and hits it successfully. During Hiccup's narration, he says killing a Nadder will get him at least noticed. Later on Stoick along with a couple more other Vikings subdue three Nadders using a net. These Nadders escape towards the end of the battle due to Hiccup's bad luck and clumsiness and they make off with a good amount of kill. The Deadly Nadder is one of the dragons the students fight during Dragon Training. The teenagers learn how to stay in the dragon's blind spot when she first appeared in training in a wooden maze. The dragon is seen laughing at Snotlout's pathetic attempt to hit her with a mace and is driven off when Astrid hits her with an axe stuck inside a shield. Hiccup later learns from experience with Toothless that dragons can be subdued by scratching them gently on the side of the neck and the chin. He uses this to subdue the same Deadly Nadder in a subsequent encounter in a training exercise. Hiccup later walks Astrid through training a Deadly Nadder (the same one that Astrid had hit with a shield and Hiccup used the chin scratch trick on); she fights with her during the battle with the Red Death, but falls off her during the battle due to the Red Death almost eating them both by inhaling deeply and sucking them in plus the force from the Night Fury's blast used to save both the Nadder and Astrid. Astrid is seen riding her as her pet, and afterwards named her Stormfly. In the Game In the game adaption of the movie, How to Train Your Dragon, Deadly Nadders are experts in strength, which allows them to dish out some of the most devastating attacks. They have the longest melee range, making them hard to reach, and also possess high agility and speed to sustain speedy flight. However, their low stamina, power, and fire leaves much to be desired and the Nadder is therefore not recommended for beginners or for obstacle courses. Players will start out with a Deadly Nadder if they choose Astrid as their main character. Wild Skies In Dreamworks Dragons: Wild Skies, the Deadly Nadder can be tamed. It lives in Unlandable Cove, and one must feed it mutton in order to tame it. To get mutton, you will need 3 Gold to buy a knife, then go to Berk Village, where you then chop pieces of mutton. The Deadly Nadder is a Sharp Class dragon. When the player rides it, the dragon's mouth is closed. When you press the space bar, it will open its mouth and blow fire at the target. School of Dragons In the game School of Dragons, a Deadly Nadder is trainable. The Deadly Nadder is trained by many players in the game. Like all the dragons in the game, they have four stages of growth. Known Nadders * Stormfly * Flystorm * Stormfly's Mate * Stormfly's Offspring * Bork Week Nadders * The Nadder that Bork met (see Book of Dragons) * The Nadder that Hiccup tried to train (see How to Start a Dragon Academy) * The Nadder that Astrid met (see The Night and the Fury) * The group of Nadders that were colour-tagged (see Appetite for Destruction) * The group of Nadders that attacked the Screaming Death (see Appetite for Destruction) * Ambered Nadder (see Imperfect Harmony) * Kingstail (see Team Astrid) * Scardian and otheer Nadders in his pack (see Edge of Disaster Part I) * Edge Nadder Weakness Deadly Nadders have a large blindspot, right in front of their noses. Also, if you have an already trained Nadder, they are easily bribed by chicken. Also, as discovered in Race to the Edge, when Nadders shoot their spines, their belly is always exposed, making it an easy target for Dragon Hunters, or other hostile Dragons. Trivia *To train a Deadly Nadder, one must very carefully approach the dragon from its tail. Then, you must gently smooth its spikes down. *The Nadder's spikes have been said to be poisonious, however this has never been proven. In The Night and the Fury, Dagur says he got hit in the leg by one, but his leg appears to be just fine. *The Deadly Nadder is said to be one of the most beautiful dragon species around. *A Deadly Nadder can burn a solid rock cliff in few seconds. *It is said to have the hottest fire in the dragon world, along with the Fireworm. *The Deadly Nadder used to be a Sharp Class dragon, but was moved to the Tracker Class in the second film. *The Deadly Nadder was originally based on a Parrot, particularly it's wide range of colors and it's body structure. *A Deadly Nadder made a brief appearance in the Dreamworks short Almost Home, though it was just it's foot. *Deadly Nadders, particularly Stormfly, were purposely made to fly much faster than their average speed in Defenders of Berk. This was shown multiple times such as when Stormfly easily catches up with the Screaming Death while it was chasing Hiccup, and when Stormfly flew faster than Toothless to catch up with the Skrill. *Deadly Nadders are shown to be omnivorous in the episodes How to Start a Dragon Academy, Crushing It and in the Book of Dragons Short, where it was seen eating fern-like plants. * They appear in the Sharp class, according to the Dragon Eye. * Deadly Nadder's nasal horns on females are more curved while male's are more straight also male Nadders are larger in size. Gallery Dragons_BOD_Nadder_Gallery_Image_02.png|Concept Art Dragons BOD Nadder Gallery Image 07.png Dragons BOD Nadder Gallery Image 06.png Dragons BOD Nadder Gallery Image 05.png Dragons BOD Nadder Gallery Image 04.png Dragons BOD Nadder Gallery Image 03.png Dragons bod nadder gallery image 01.png Dragons bod nadder background sketch.png Fullscreen capture 232014 61346 PM.bmp.jpg Dragons bod nadder info-1-.png Nadder.png 679.jpeg deadly-nadder-01.jpg Deadly-Nadder-nadder-the-dragon-28083957-922-582.png How-to-train-your-dragon-nadder-1-.jpg Deadly-nadder-how-to-train-your-dragon-12663863-767-341-1-.jpg Dragons bod nadder portraitbutton small 111x111-1-.png How to train your dragon pictures 020.JPG How to train your dragon pictures 022.JPG How to train your dragon pictures 021.JPG How to train your dragon pictures 019.JPG gift-night-fury-disneyscreencaps_com-1445.jpg gift-night-fury-disneyscreencaps_com-1455.jpg gift-night-fury-disneyscreencaps_com-1472.jpg gift-night-fury-disneyscreencaps_com-1749.jpg 463px-Ec6JIiE6OSs.jpg Screen Shot 2014-08-11 at 7.03.24 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-08-11 at 7.04.28 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-08-11 at 7.04.02 PM.png Rip and jaw by frie ice-d75wohi.jpg Nadder nightmare play fighting.png 8.jpeg rob__deadly_nadder_by_frie_ice-d8wcr05.jpg Tödlicher_Nadder_Pfeilsturm.jpg Lead Nadder stares.png Nadder leader.png Nadder colourful.png Nadder leader.png Nadder gronckle nightmare.png dragon_hero_baby_nadder.jpg|Baby Nadder Deadlynaddercolour6.png|In Book of Dragons Short Nadder-the-Dragon-image-nadder-the-dragon-36747743-1606-1080.png dlive.jpeg|In the How to Train Your Dragon Live Spectacular DDS.jpeg GGHre.jpeg fguk.jpeg Awesome nadder.jpg|Promotional Poster Deadly nadder.jpg|Nadder Egg Nadder wildskies.png|Taming a Nadder in Dreamworks Dragons: Wild Skies Wildskies nadder 2.png Wildskies nadder 3.png Deadly_Nadder.png|In Dragons: Rise of Berk Deadly_Nadder_Titan_-_FB.png|Titan in Rise of Berk 10452287_713074015464293_3652854671745012272_n.jpg|School of Dragons Deadly Nadder Pack 12032147_768508163254211_1678029147419953066_n.jpg|Nadder Viking Armor 12118963_773923886045972_156058128168557340_n.jpg 10409096 709987069106321 601286338591063383 n.jpg|Metal Nadder Mask Nadder.jpg|Deadly Nadder Toy Nadder plush.jpg tumblr_nkeyxqzH7W1s668qjo1_1280.png|Nadder foot in Almost HOME SOD-Titan-dragons-homepage-banner.jpg 13015609 860261517412208 35412845811872452 n.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-6670.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-6711.jpg Ambered Nadder.png Breaking nadder out.png RTTE ambered nadder.png Nadder nightmare play fighting.png Edge Nadder - FB.png Spitelout's Nadder.jpg Parade Nadders.png Episodio 3 - Animal House.mp4 snapshot 09.07 -2012.09.11 15.30.46-.jpg Toothles tries to save.png They lure the song....png References }} External Link Category:Dragons Category:Tracker class Category:Fast dragons Category:Movie Dragons Category:Main Characters Category:Common Dragons Category:Medium dragons Category:Strong dragons